Night Shift
"Night Shift" is the first segment of the ninety-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 12, 2016. Summary On her first night shift, Lambie has trouble getting the babies in the McStuffins Toy Hospital Nursery to sleep. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *Eric Morgan Stuart as Flicker *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Bouncy Babies Songs *Get Psyched To Work All Night *What's Going On? Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Professor Hootsburgh: And that, students, is a classic example of a laser beam robotomy. Chilly: Seeing all those robot parts, I thought I was gonna melt. Doc: You won't melt, Chilly, but it's okay to be nervous. This was your first surgery. Professor Hootsburgh: Indeed. There are many firsts when becoming a toy doctor, and tonight is no exception. Tonight will be your first time working the night shift. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: (As the lights turn off) Wow! Stuffy: Is the night shift like a pajama party? 'Cause I have some really cool pajamas. Doc: You won't need any pajamas. Working the night shift means you'll be taking care of patients all night long. Professor Hootsburgh: Stuffy, you will be in the vet clinic. Chilly, you will be watching over the plush patients. Doc: Oh, and Lambie, you'll be in the nursery with three new dolls. Lambie: (Gasp) Baa-rilliant! Professor Hootsburgh: Students, it is your duty to make sure your patients get plenty of rest. Doc and I will be checking on you in the morning. Good luck. Lambie: (After she sees the bouncy babies for the first time) Oh, they're so cutety-cute! Doc: These are the bouncy babies. Your job is to get them to bed, and make sure they get a good night's sleep. Lambie: No problem, Doc. Toys this cute are my specialty. Doc: I knew you were the lamb for the job. I'm off to do my rounds. Let me know if you need any help. Lambie: (opens the ER door) Doc. Hallie: Emergency surgery, sugar. Doc'll be out in a bit. Lambie: Oh, Stuffy's pets are all snuggled up. Chilly's patients are asleep. And my babies are still bouncing. Flicker: You'll make a swell toy doctor, Miss Lambie, especially in the nursery. Lambie: Oh, I hope Doc and Professor Hootsburgh think so, too. Chilly: (As he sees the cart moving) Hey! (Laughs) A ghost must be pushing the flapjack cart tonight. (Gasp) A ghost?! (Screams and runs away) Stuffy: (Catches up to cart and looks) It's not a ghost, Chilly. It's a bouncy baby. Lambie: Stuffy, maybe you should take care of the bouncy babies. Stuffy: Me? Lambie: I thought I would be baa-rilliant in the nursery, but I was wrong. Make sure you keep them comfy cozy, and give them a cuddle. Oh, and they like Flicker's sleepy time melody. It goes something like this. (Humming lullaby) Don't forget extra blankets, okay, and a good night kiss. Stuffy: (Sees the bouncy babies have fallen asleep) Oh, Lambie, you did it! (Notices Lambie is gone) Uh, Lambie. (Goes looking for her) (as Lambie leaves the hospital) Doc: Wait, Lambie. Lambie: I'm leaving, Doc. I think it's for the best. Lambie: (after Doc sings "What's Going On?") Oh, Doc, I thought working in the nursery would be the perfect job for me. But I wasn't very good. Hallie: What are you talking about, sugar? You cared for those bouncy babies like a cat cares for her kittens. Doc: Hallie's right. Loving your patients is what you do best. I think you could be head of the nursery someday. Lambie: Head of the nursery? Me? But I didn't get the bouncy babies to sleep. Doc: Yes, you did. Lambie: (Goes back to the nursery and sees the bouncy babies are asleep) They're asleep. Stuffy: It was you, Lambie. All your cuddly cuddles and cozy cute stuff. I couldn't have done that. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Flicker, Bouncy Babies *This is the fourth time Doc sings "What's Going On" to Lambie. *This is the fifth episode "What's Going On" was the last song. *This is the fifth time "What's Going On" was slowed down. *Lambie got her hospital scrubs in this episode. She's now head of the nursery. *This is the 6th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 5 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!" and "Welcome to McStuffinsville". Gallery * Night Shift/Gallery Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 4